Opening the Past
by IMSLES
Summary: Gibbs is taking the next step with Karin.  He takes her to a place to reveal his dark past.  Will she accept him despite the things that he's done?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

OPENING THE PAST

CH 1

It was Friday and nearing quitting time. The week had been a long one of cold cases and meetings. Tonight though would make up for all the drudgery. Karin was meeting him at the Navy Yard to go to a local Italian place rather than having to drive to her place and back.

They'd been having a good time getting to know each other, though there was still much she had to learn about him. He had a plan and was going to see about putting it into action after dinner. Lost in his thoughts he became aware of how quiet things were around him.

Without focusing on anyone in particular he accused, "Something wrong?"

"No, Boss." "Not a thing." "Can't think of anything." His three agents answered. Pleased that they weren't ready to start prying he sat up from his relaxed position and prepared to call it a day. Karin should be arriving any minute.

No doubt the curiosity would bubble over, but he could deal with it. They all knew he was seeing her and Abby was happy to see him happy. Tony was his skeptical self waiting to make a joke when it ended- if it ended. Gibbs smiled at that. He didn't normally look far enough ahead to be concerned about how long a relationship would last.

This had gone on now for three months. He survived meeting her mother-in-law. From what Karin had shared the day after, Mildred was at least feigning support wanting her daughter-in-law to find some happiness.

Ziva had remained stoically supportive and Tim was quietly keeping watch to see how it panned out.

In the silence that settled among them the arrival of the elevator could hardly go unnoticed. Karin approached slowly, the nerves she'd been trying to calm not quite under control. She smiled naturally though when she caught Gibbs' eyes. Meeting the team was the next step on the journey of being with him.

Gibbs was by her side before she reached the bullpen brushing a kiss along her cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist giving her an encouraging squeeze. "You look terrific," he whispered in her ear causing her to blush slightly.

The team had stood not quite gathered together, but standing in front of their desks. Gibbs rolled his shoulder and stiffened his back before beginning the introductions. "Karin, this is my team: Tony, Ziva and Tim," he gestured at each as he said their names. "This is Karin."

"Pleased to meet you all," Karin offered shaking hands with each of them with a strong assured hand.

"It is nice to meet you in person as well," Ziva returned appreciating the strength of Karin's handshake. She was certain that Karin would be a good match for Gibbs.

Tony was nearly jumping out of his skin wanting to ask her questions, but the stare from his boss kept his lips sealed only eking out a 'Nice to meet you, Karin."

Tim, ever the gentleman shook her hand with a slight nod of his head, "A pleasure to meet you."

Before the handshakes were completed Abby came racing in. "Did I miss... Oh there you are," she look expectantly at Gibbs waiting to be introduced.

With a smile he turned to Karin, "This is Abby."

"Abby. It's nice to put a face with your name," Karin began to offer her hand when she was grabbed in a big hug. She recovered and gave a hug in return.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she scowled at Gibbs, but erased it when he raised an eyebrow at her. Karin missed it, but noticed that Abby was back to smiling quickly.

Karin noticed an older gentleman with a younger man coming their way. Gibbs took her elbow and led her to meet up with them.

"Karin this is Ducky and his assistant, Jimmy. This is Karin." Gibbs audibly sighed glad to have the introductions over.

"Karin it's a pleasure to meet the woman that has caught the attention of our Jethro," Ducky lilted.

"Duck," Gibbs almost growled.

"Yes. Yes. It's a pleasure," he patted her hand as he shook it.

Jimmy smiled politely, "Nice to meet you."

Karin looked around at all the faces staring back at her and then to Gibbs eagerly.

"We should be going," Gibbs suggested getting them on their way. They passed back through the bullpen onto the main walkway.

"Gibbs," Vance called out.

The lead agent hung his head, but turned to face the director.

"Leon," he replied.

The director proffered a smiled for Karin and gave Gibbs a look of curiosity.

Once again Gibbs introduced her. When that appeared to be all that Vance was interested in, they left grateful that an elevator was waiting.

Once the doors closed Karin began to laugh releasing the tension that had been building up inside her. It was infectious and Gibbs soon joined in with his own laughter.

"They certainly are a big group," Karin managed through the last of her laughs.

Gibbs nodded. "They don't really compare to meeting Mildred," he teased.

Karin slapped at his hand on her arm. "Now be nice."

They exited the elevator and walked to Gibbs' car. He held the door as she got in and then hurried to his side to get on the road.

"We're not being followed are we?" she jested.

"No," he took a precautionary look in the rearview mirror and smiled at her. "They have no idea where we are going."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked trying to figure out why he was so confident.

"I left enough clues for several different restaurants, not one of them the one we're going to," he explained pulling into the parking lot was hidden behind a brick wall, so his car couldn't be seen from the street.

"What about your phone?" she asked, having heard stories about tracking people via the GPS chip in their cell phones. "Surely you aren't turning your phone off."

"No. Don't have to. I had a friend disable the GPS. He'll be restoring it tomorrow," he smirked.

"You have thought of everything," she relaxed glad to have a night with just the two of them.

Their dining experience went well. The atmosphere was subdued allowing them to engage in quiet conversation. The lighting was bright enough to allow them to look into each other's eyes, but dim enough to give the sense that they were the only two in the room. The food was prepared to ordered and delivered in a timely fashion.

It was while imbibing in their after dinner drinks: a glass of chardonnay for Karin and bourbon for Gibbs that Jethro broached the subject he'd been contemplating throughout the day. Actually he'd been thinking about it since the night he'd met Mildred. It was a big step in a relationship for him. One he hadn't taken since Shannon; even that had been a difficult choice.

Things were different now. He was different- older, maybe even wiser. It seemed the logical thing to do even if a bit old fashioned. He chuckled at himself in that light.

"Something you want to share?" Karin asked. She had watched him closely as he eyed his drink. She could sense he had something important to say. It made her a little nervous, because though he wasn't a big talker, he normally said what he had to say without preamble.

He put his glass down and reached for her hand across the table. Shocked she put her glass down and let him hold both her hands. He played with her fingers for a moment before looking into her face and smiling.

"I'd like you to take a trip with me," he told her watching to see her reaction.

Surprisingly though her heart seemed to skip a beat she remained calm on the outside. _A trip? What kind of a trip?_

She quietly asked, "Where would you like to take me?"

He grinned, "Well at this moment I was thinking Stillwater."

In her travels she'd never heard of it, "Where is Stillwater?"

"Pennsylvania. It's where I grew up," he shrugged not surprised she didn't know of it.

"Oh," as realization began to set in. "What will I find there?" she asked curious as to his reasons for wanting to take her there.

"My father, for one," he stated simply.

"My turn to be put under the microscope, huh?" she teased.

Gibbs stared into her eyes, "Hardly. Jack will love you."

"Jack?" she asked "but answered her own question, "Your father."

Gibbs nodded. "He's got an eye for beautiful women."

"Is that where you get it then?" she smiled.

"I'm a little more selective."

"Really? I'm not just a pretty face then?" she continued to tease.

"You certainly have that going for you," he smirked, "But yeah, you're much more than that."

Karin sat quietly considering what he was asking her. It was more than a chance to meet his father. He was willing to share a part of his past; something that he'd kept safely guarded and she respectfully allowed. She picked up her glass and took a sip of the wine.

He watched her seeing her absorb the importance of his invitation. He smiled when she nodded.

"Yes, Jethro. I'd like very much to take a trip with you."

That settled he picked up his glass and downed the rest of his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

OPENING THE PAST

CH 2

Karin had four articles almost ready for submission, so she had time to take off when they were completed. Two weeks would be a good time, plus she hoped maybe Stillwater might offer some interesting material for a getaway.

Gibbs arranged for the team to be off rotation for the weekend they planned to go. Vance eyed his lead agent and before he left told him, "Good luck." He got a silent smirk in response.

Bags packed and stored in the trunk Gibbs and Karin made the trip westward. Due to nerves or anticipation both did little talking, but neither was uncomfortable in the silence. Gibbs held Karin's hand when she rested it on his knee stroking his fingers along hers.

When they reached the town limits Karin began to take in all the detail her trained eye could see. It was a quaint town, as small towns tended to be. She aimed to find the more appealing and positive aspects. Gibbs pulled up and parked near the general store.

"Need some supplies?" she quipped.

"No. This is where we're stopping," he opened his door to get out.

"Oh. Your father is here," she looked toward the store's front door when Jethro opened her car door. As she stood up a white haired man walking with a can approached. She looked from his face to Jethro's and saw a smile on his face she'd not seen before.

"Your father?" she surmised.

"Yep, that's him," he bobbed his head to the left. When Jack reached them Gibbs did the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Jackson," Karin smiled warmly shaking his offered hand.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you," Jack grinned holding onto her hand. "Leroy," Jack looked to his son.

"Good to see you Dad," Jethro gave the older man a hug.

"Well come on in, no need to stand around blocking the sidewalk," Jack directed them into the store. Neither mentioned that few people were actually travelling about.

Entering the store Karin was immediately taken with its charm and warm atmosphere. She could sense that it was a place that offered more than just groceries, but friendship in the form of its proprietor. As Gibbs got their bags she looked around as Jack watched her.

"It's a nice place you have," she complimented.

"Thank you. It's been remodeled recently," he said without offering any details to the reasons why figuring that information, if ever told would be best coming from his son.

"Whoever did it; did nice work," she ran her hand along some of the woodwork.

"That would be Leroy and myself," he informed her proudly.

"Jethro and you did all this," she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't look so surprised. I still have some good years left in me," he laughed.

She laughed, "That's not what I meant. It's very finely detailed. I knew Jethro did some woodwork in his basement, but this looks like it would've taken quite some time to complete by hand."

"Oh it did," Jethro broke in and put his arm around here eying his father to gauge how much he told her. The tilted head with a slight shake told him his father didn't mention anything.

"How long?" Karin asked figuring he'd downplay the amount of time it took.

"What do you think Dad? Three weeks?" he asked for confirmation.

Nodding Jack agreed, "Sounds about right."

Karin couldn't believe it. "You did all this? In three weeks?" She looked from one to the other both nodding with no hint of being disingenuous. "Color me impressed," she looked around again trying to take it all in.

She spied the shotgun hanging on the wall behind the counter. Not something you'd likely see in any city store. "Ever use that to scare off trouble?" she asked teasingly.

Looking from the rifle to his son he couldn't help the smirk that formed "A time or two."

Not missing the look toward Gibbs she turned to him and asked, "You ever been in need of its use?"

A half smile hid the most recent use his father had for its use, "Later. I'll answer that later."

"Uh-huh," she replied catching sight of some photos displayed on the wall. Most were black and white featuring a younger Jackson and what she could only assume were friends and a few that looked like family photographs. She lightly touched one depicting Jackson with his arm around a young woman and a young boy with a big smile standing in front of them. She smiled realizing that young boy was Jethro.

Jethro looked at his dad wondering when he hung up that picture. It hadn't been there the last time he'd visited.

Answering the unspoken question he told him, "I found it when I was going through some old albums."

"It's a beautiful picture," Karin stated. Before Jethro could distract her she found herself glancing at some of the more recent colored photos. She recognized his face and took a closer look at one. He was sitting on a porch his arm around the shoulders of a pretty woman with red hair and a young girl standing behind them grinning over their heads. The grin very similar to the one the younger Jethro displayed.

It didn't take long to realize that they were a family much like the older picture. She looked at Jethro her eyes asking what her voice couldn't say.

Softly Jethro repeated his earlier promise, "Later. We'll talk about it later."

She then realized he'd brought her here to tell her about his past. She'd have to let him go at his own pace. Still she knew she'd wonder what happened to that happy family she'd seen in the picture. Certain that it wouldn't be a happy story to hear, but it could tell her a lot about the man she was falling deeper in love with every day.

Jack was intrigued by whatever his son had planned. When he called about bringing his girlfriend along to visit he knew it was important that Leroy tell her about his past, but how much was he ready to share.

He watched them leave the store to go to the house. Karin with a reserved yet stunned expression. He had to give her credit for taking his son at his word about telling her what she wanted to know 'later'.

Gibbs led her to the living room and settled her on the sofa. "Coffee?"

She nodded not able to form the words. He nodded put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and went to prepare his favorite beverage.

As the coffee brewed he got three mugs down and thought of the next step in his plan. He filled the mugs, taking one out to his father.

Jack raised an eyebrow seeing Leroy back coffee in hand. "Thanks," he said taking the mug offered to him. He blew over the brim taking a sip with his eyes still on his son's face.

"You going to tell that young lady what she wants to know?" he finally asked.

Sipping his own coffee Gibbs replied with a nod, "Just not sure how much yet."

Jack's nod showed his understanding, "It'll be hard to stop once you start."

"Good thing I'm not much of a talker then," Gibbs smirked leaving his father to his coffee.

He took Karin her mug and sat down next to her. Neither spoke for a few minutes. She stiffened when she him say, "Their names were Shannon and Kelly."

"Jethro," she whispered hearing the pain that still lingered in his voice, but wanting him to share it with her just the same. She turned to face him and saw him looking at her with a sad smile.

He stopped her from saying anything further with a finger lightly held against her lips. "I want to tell you," he told her his eyes narrowing slightly. "I haven't _wanted_ to tell anyone in a long time."

"You don't need…"

"Yes I do. I think you need to know." After a moment's hesitation he added, "Everything."

Her eyes widened not certain that his 'everything' was going to be what she wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

OPENING THE PAST

****This chapter contains spoilers from the end of season 7 and beginning of season 8. Sorry I had to use them to let the story flow the way it ran in my head. Proceed with caution!****

CH 3

Karin waited trying not to let his silence unnerve her. She knew he was looking for the words. The words that could tell his story in the fewest words.

Gibbs sensed her nervousness and rested his hand on hers. It calmed them both having that contact. He searched for where to begin.

"Shannon," he swallowed, cleared his throat and began again. "Shannon was the only other woman who loved me for me, besides my mother," he grinned. "With all my faults: my temper, my silence, all of it- she accepted it.

"We met here, in Stillwater. I was leaving for the Corps; she was heading off for college." He smiled remembering their train ride. "We talked. Well she talked, but I listened. We saw each other whenever time would allow. When she finished college, she got a job as a teacher. Eventually we married and were blessed with our daughter, Kelly."

Karin listened transfixed by the love he still felt evidenced in his voice. Though she might have once been filled with jealousy, now she knew that it was all a part of what made him who he was.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"We moved to California when I got stationed at Pendleton. It was hard. Shannon missed her parents and they, especially her mother were less than pleased with me. Even more so after they were murdered."

Karin's eyes widened, "Murdered?"

"I was overseas in Kuwait when it happened. A drug dealer, whom Shannon witnessed kill one of his dealers found them in protective custody. He shot the agent driving the car and they were killed in the crash."

"Oh, Jethro," Karin couldn't help but feel his sadness.

"When I finally got home and laid them to rest I knew that I had to find the man responsible."

"Did you?" Karin asked knowing what the obvious answer had to be.

Gibbs only nodded staring into her eyes.

Karin knew what he was saying without the words. It scared her, even though she understood why he would've done what he had done. Silence stretched on as she absorbed this 'secret' he'd shared. She weighed all she knew about him.

He had been a sniper, so he'd obviously planned and killed before. He'd been an agent for 20 years and certainly there had been numerous deaths at his hand on the job. Would this one unsanctioned, yet completely justified death change how she felt about him or how she viewed him?

She stood and he remained sitting watching her. He knew this was what had to be done. His three failed marriages may not be a direct result of his never talking to them about what he'd done, but it was always buried inside him and they could never know all of him.

This way if Karin walked, it would be an honest break and he wouldn't hold it against her. It was a horrible thing he'd done. No regrets, but not something that's easy to be accepted and forgiven.

He watched as she went to refill her cup and he leaned back into the sofa. It was her move now. Being a man who likes to control things, it was difficult to sit and wait. But he would. He owed her that.

Karin refilled her cup and ran her finger along the rim. What he hadn't said she had been able to surmise. She had questions, not for Jethro as much as for herself. Could she share a life with someone that for all intents and purposes was a murderer, even a hypocrite considering his career? Did she really see him that way?

It was a secret, of that she was certain. How many knew it, she had no idea. Did the team know? Yet they still stood by him every day. They had known him longer, but did they know him better?

She stood in a daze all the questions swirling in her mind. Time passed, how much she was unaware, still he wasn't coming to her for an answer, allowing her to come to her conclusion on her own.

She found the need to sit and pulled out a chair from the table. She placed her cup down without much thought of her actions. He'd brought her here, his old home to tell her things that he couldn't reveal back home. There had to be more of a reason then to keep her from running away and not looking back.

Strangely that thought never manifested itself. She didn't want to run away. Even knowing something as awful as he had done, she didn't want to leave him. Could she keep his secret? Would she stand by him if it did ever become public knowledge?

She knew the answers. Supposed she knew them all along, but she had to let them run the gamut of her mind. She loved him and his past revealed more sadness than horror in her eye. For how many years had he kept his dead wife and daughter a secret? Was it only to hide his revenge? Or was the pain of that loss more than he wanted to relive?

When she stood to rinse out her cup Jack was standing at the sink having already put his cup in the drainer. He had been watching her, silently. She smiled briefly at him; embarrassed that he'd seen her trying to come terms with all the information she'd been given. Did Jack even know?

"You're staying?" he asked. Yeah, he must know.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm staying." She lifted a shoulder, "What can I say, your son has stolen my heart."

Jack chuckled, "Hope he treats it right."

She looked at him and then rinsed her cup. "How long have you known?" she asked putting her cup next to Jack's.

"He told me last spring. I had a visitor bent on her own revenge."

"_Her_ revenge?" Karin was taken aback.

He nodded, "The daughter of the dirt bag that killed our girls."

She didn't miss the animosity he emitted. Shannon and Kelly must've been just as important to him as they had been to Jethro. She put her hand on his arm. "She wasn't successful."

"No. I scared her off, but she had friends that shot the store all to hell."

"You escaped unharmed," she looked him over.

"Barely made it to the root cellar before the barrage began. They ran off when the sirens got closer. Spent the next five months under my boy's watchful eye," he smiled remembering how the two of them had gotten under each other's skin- just like old times.

"Good you had him to protect you."

"He's always considered himself a protector. His only failure was being away when the girls were killed. I always thought he'd let it eat away at him. He didn't talk to me for a long time after funeral. With all the anger he harbored I should've known what he'd do. Maybe I could've stopped him or maybe it was something he had to do."

"You know I think he would've done whatever it took to protect them. Maybe he saw it as course overdue. Whatever his reasons, I can't hold it against him." She gave Jack a hug, "I think he takes a lot after you. You're both good men."

Jack smiled, "Don't know about that, but thanks all the same."

She left him there as she rejoined Jethro to let him know she was going to stick by him. She found him with his head resting on the back of the sofa one arm slung over his eyes. He didn't move, but he knew she was there.

"I don't know that I deserve you," he said softly. Had he been reliving all his grief while she was away?

She sat down lightly beside him curling her legs under her so she could face him. She lifted his arm off his face and he turned his head to look at her. His eyes were red and watery.

"I think I'm lucky to have someone who can love so fiercely that he'd go beyond all reason to right a wrong," she informed him.

He let his head fall onto her shoulder and she held him close. "Any other secrets you need to tell me about," she teased.

He sat up and held her hands taking his time to tell her the rest though not a secret still things she deserved to know. "Shannon was my first wife," he stated simply waiting for her to ask the obvious follow up question.

"Oh? How many wives have you had?" she wondered how he could've remarried after suffering the losses he had.

"Three others. They didn't last very long. A year or two at most," he admitted.

Karin was stunned, but weighed the news of three divorces over the darker news and decided they didn't come close. "Why didn't they last?" she wondered aloud.

"I didn't know how to be with them. I couldn't tell them what I had done. Eventually, with a secret hidden between us, things would fall apart."

"But then why are you telling me, now?" she asked quizzically.

He smirked, "I figure if we're going to have a chance of any kind of future you needed to know. I'd rather have you walk away now because of knowing what I've done than because I couldn't tell you."

"Okay," she uncurled her legs and snuggled under his arm. "Now we can move forward. Wherever that may lead us."

He nodded, "Sounds good." He pulled her close and when she looked up at him, he brought his lips down to meet hers.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

OPENING THE PAST

CH 4

They sat enjoying each other's company and sharing kisses that grew in length and intensity neither aware of anything around them.

That is until they heard Jack clear his throat. "Do I need to get the hose for you two?" he smirked.

Pulling away, albeit begrudgingly Gibbs smiled at Karin who had grown a few shades redder than the flush she'd worn from their kissing. His smile became a glare when he looked at his father, but seeing the smirk he couldn't hold it.

"Did you need something?" he asked the older man.

"Just wanted to see if you two wanted some dinner is all," Jack shrugged.

Karin stood not sure entirely what else to do and fixed her hair that had gotten a little mussed from Jethro's fingers combing through it. "Dinner sounds good," she told Jack.

"Then get a move on," he directed before leaving for the kitchen.

Karin tried not to look at Jethro, but when she did she fell into a fit of giggles.

Jethro chuckled himself and took her arm as they walked to join Jack.

Over dinner they shared some of their history with Jack, including dinner with Mildred.

"Would've loved to have been there for that," the senior Gibbs laughed.

"I bet you would have," Gibbs remarked.

"Jethro won her over, at least for the most part. She's still waiting to see where things end up," Karin beamed at Gibbs.

"And where would that be?" Jack asked curiously.

Both of them answered with shrugs. "Time will tell," Gibbs answered patting Karin's hand.

"Hope you both agree when you get there," he smiled at both of them. He was certainly glad to see his son find someone that cared for him and whom he cared for. Based on her knowing his son's past and continuing to stay by him said a lot in her favor.

"So you have any plans for the rest of your stay here?" he asked the couple.

"Thought I'd show her around a bit," Jethro informed him.

"Yes," Karin said showing more excitement than Jack thought his town worthy of. I can't wait to see all the details that define this town and gives it its character."

Jack raised his eyebrows at his son who gave him a half smile and explained, "Karin writes for travel magazines, mostly about small towns."

"You trying to put Stillwater on the map?" he jested.

"Depends on what I find," she shrugged one shoulder.

"On that note, I think I'll clean the dishes," Gibbs stood stacking the plates and silverware.

"I think you can't find a nicer place than Stillwater," Jack instructed Karin. Gibbs gave her a shrug signaling she opened the can of worms.

"From the little I've seen, I can't disagree with you," she stated diplomatically.

Jack stared at her, for once not sure if there were any words left to say. Gibbs laughed, "I think that's a first."

"What?" Karin asked confused.

"No one's been able to stop Dad that fast in a debate. He's almost as talkative as Ducky, and I've told you about his stories," he smiled appreciatively at her.

Jack swatted his hand at his son, "I'll debate if I think there's more to be said. Maybe I was just more convincing in fewer words."

Jethro patted his dad's shoulder, "I'm sure that's it."

"Enough already. Why don't you get started showing off Stillwater with an after dinner walk?" he suggested. "I'll get the dishes tonight."

"That sounds lovely," Karin tried to make peace between them though neither appeared to be taking things too seriously.

Jethro showed he some of the specialty shops that had closed for the evening.

"Places close early around here," she noted.

"Yeah. Night time is still family time. If you're looking for something to entertain yourself away from home your only choices are the movie theater and a couple of restaurants."

Karin was surprised that this town still adhered to such notions as 'family time'. "How about Sundays?" she asked.

Gibbs frowned and shook his head, "Nope not much going on then either. Dad will open the store for a few hours, but he's the exception."

"Hmm…" she though of how she could spin a story to attract people to a quiet getaway that took you back to a time most of the world had left behind for the more busy, commercial existence they knew and lived every day. She smiled, "I think I have an angle to sell the magazines."

"Oh, there's more," Jethro told her. "Tomorrow I'll show you," he promised. "For tonight let's go back and visit with Jack."

She tilted her head quizzically, "Why do you sometimes refer to your dad by his name?"

"Long story," he could tell she wanted to hear it. "Put simply," he began.

"I wouldn't expect you to tell it any other way," she smirked.

"We never saw things the same way. He would never admit to being wrong."

"Now I know where you get it from," she teased.

He nodded, "Until recently I'd agree with you. Maybe even my father has grown to see he may have made mistakes. It's the past now," he shrugged.

They had reached Jack's house again and entered seeing him settled into his chair in the living room. He looked over his glasses he was wearing while reading a book. He closed it using a finger to hold the page. "You're back. You going to sit awhile or going to bed?" he looked at his clock on the mantel which showed it was 8:30.

"We got time to sit with you," Jethro told him, but checked with Karin who might be tired from all that had taken place that day.

She knew he was waiting for an answer. Part of her wondered what their sleeping arrangements were going to be. She'd love to be held all night, but she wasn't sure where Jethro had taken her things. Another part wanted to hear Jack's side of the strained relationship with his son.

"I'm not tired yet," she told him.

Gibbs steered her back to the sofa. "Would you like a night cap?" he asked offering her some time alone with his dad.

Accepting both his offers she answered, "I'd love one. Whatever you're having would be fine."

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled. He gave her a peck on her cheek whispering in her ear, "I'll be back soon." He squeezed her shoulder and she patted his hand.

"So did you find anything worth writing about?" Jack asked inserting a bookmark before closing his book and setting it on the table next to him.

"I've got a few ideas," Karin told him. "This town hasn't changed a lot, has it?" she inquired.

"Well the people have changed, but most like the way things have been. I know I've changed," he revealed.

"In what ways?" he had piqued her curiosity.

"In my younger days I worked the mines. Sometimes from before sunrise to after sunset. Missed a lot of Leroy's younger days, but not all. It wasn't until his mother's death and a mining accident almost caused my own, that I was willing to give it u and buy the store, so I could be around more for him," Jack reflected.

"You both probably needed each other," she empathized.

"I thought so, but my son was a hard nut to crack. He kept so much of his pain inside. I figured he blamed me for what happened to his mother. It was an accident, but he only knew she and I were having troubles," he grimaced.

"Troubles?" Karin realized she was prying and apologized. "I'm sorry. I guess that's not any of my business."

Jack put her at ease. "It's alright. No need to apologize. Marie and I had issues. Most may have been in her mind. She could never voice what was wrong. Only that she was unhappy." Jack shrugged and looked up at his son coming back into the room.

Gibbs handed a glass of bourbon to Karin who held it in both hands until he sat down next to her on the right and put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side, holding the glass in her left hand. She looked at Jack, "So why do you call Jethro, Leroy?"

"That's the name I gave him," he answered matter-of-factly. "Most of the town still calls him that."

So Karin looked up into Gibbs' face, "Why do you go by Jethro then?"

"Guess it goes back to being a stubborn kid and not wanting what my father gave me," he offered. "My mom would call me Jethro whenever my dad wasn't around."

She thought that said a lot about his feelings for his mother. Sometimes the answers were very simple. Much like Stillwater itself she surmised.

They chatted for a while. When her glass became empty Jethro took it and put it next to his on the coffee table. She felt her eyes closing and didn't try to fight the sleep that overcame her. Nestled close to him she enveloped herself in his warmth and his scent.

She couldn't remember going to bed, but she awoke with the sun warming the room and no sign of Jethro. She found her clothes and took them to the bathroom. She showered and made her way to the kitchen where she smelled coffee brewing. There Jethro was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"You always up so early?" she asked.

"Habit," he replied. "You always sleep in so late?" he glanced over at the clock.

Karin followed his eyes and was surprised to see it was nearly 9:00. "No, I'm normally up by 7:00, at the latest. Did you slip something in my drink?" she teased.

Jethro smirked, "Would I need to?"

Put on the spot she wasn't sure how to answer, but went with her most honest one, "No. I don't think you would.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I'll certainly keep that in mind."

Karin sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee, before joining him at the table. She blew on the hot liquid and took a sip. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I guess I'd like to see how you work. Show me how you get your information for your articles."

"Okay. I can do that. It's mostly walking or driving around and talking with people. You up for that?" she asked.

"I probably will listen more than talk, but the rest I can handle," he grinned. "Let me know when you're ready."

"As soon as I finish this," she lifted her cup, "I'll be ready."

"Then I will be too."

They passed by Jack on their way out, saying good morning and informing him of their day's plans. "We'll be back for dinner," Jethro told him.

"Have a nice time," he bid them.

Jethro watched, impressed with Karin's ability to talk to complete strangers, though he'd introduced her to most of them.

She had picked up a story or two about 'Leroy' and wasn't really surprised to find he'd been a bit of a troublemaker in his youth. She took notes and found that her article might not be her lengthiest one, but it would attract a few visitors which was all Stillwater would have room for itself.

Just outside the city limits was a state park that offered lots of wildlife and flora with walking and biking paths, as well as camping. Jethro told her how he used to spend weekends on his own 'roughing it'. It wasn't until later that night when she spoke with Jackson that she realized just how 'rough' he had meant.

"My boy would head out there with meager supplies: a tarp, a knife, and some rope. He only ate what he could forage or kill and pretty much slept under the stars," Jack reflected a bit of pride lacing his memories.

"Sounds like he was a Marine before he was a Marine," Karin smiled at Jethro who almost rolled his eyes at her comment.

"They were a perfect fit," Jack added.

That night when they went upstairs Jethro walked Karin to the room she had awoken in, but stopped at the door to kiss her. "Are you going to join me?" she smiled coyly.

He leaned in and kissed her opening the door behind her and flicking on her light. He took a deep breath and stared intently into her eyes. "Not tonight," he leaned his forehead on hers.

She pouted, "Are you sure?"

He kissed her pouting lips and half smiled, "I'll see you in the morning. We have a long drive back tomorrow."

"Good night, Jethro," she laid her palm on his cheek and gave him a kiss of her own, before closing the door not taking her eyes off of his.

In the morning they were both up early and drinking coffee in the kitchen. "Sweet dreams?" she asked.

"I don't dream," he shrugged. "But if I did, I'm sure they would've been. You?"

She blushed. "Yeah," was all she would say.

They packed their bags after they finished up in the kitchen. While Jethro put them in the trunk Karin said her goodbyes to Jack. Giving him a hug she thanked him for everything.

"Take care of him, even though he doesn't think he needs it," he told her quietly. She laughed lightly agreeing to do what he asked.

She pulled back as Jethro approached to give his father a hug good bye.

"Bye Dad. Thanks for everything."

"Bye Leroy. Look after her," he advised his son.

"Yep," he replied. "Will do."

One last clap on the shoulder and Jethro led Karin to the car holding her door open until she was inside. After they were on the road their conversation turned to what they could expect from the team and her family. Surely they would have done a bit of speculating as to why he'd taken her to his hometown.

"I can handle my team," he told her. "They've always wondered about my personal life. It's always been a mystery to them," he snickered.

"I don't think anyone will wonder too much, except how serious things may be getting," she wondered how she could explain it. "Guess I'd still say we're taking things one day at a time."

"Guess things, as far as everyone's concerned, are the same then," Gibbs summed it up.

"That's about the size of it," she agreed.

Gibbs drove her home and carried her bags up to her apartment. "Care to stay. We can order some food in."

"Sounds good," he accepted her invitation wrapping his arms around her as she phoned in the order. He waited for her to hang up before kissing her neck. "We have thirty minutes," he said suggestively.

"Got any ideas on how to spend the time?" she sighed closing her eyes and enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"Oh a few," he nearly growled and took her hand to lead her to her bedroom. She laughed and let him lead the way.

(* Please note that portions of this chapter reflect events from my What Made Gibbs, Gibbs story and are not intended to be based on anything revealed in the series. Also my description of Stillwater is fictional and not based on facts.)


End file.
